kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanted Isles (KQGS)
The Enchanted Isles are an island chain in the World of Daventry that lies amongst the sea of Neptune's Kingdom. It is inspired by the Enchanted Isles from the original King's Quest games (and the King's Quest Companion). Background The Enchanted Isles are considered part of the land of Kolyma. However, its not clear if its a smaller land within Kolyma (KQGS), or the designation of the islands that make up all of Kolyma. If the latter is true, the chain appears to include both smaller kingdoms and their islands known as Eastern Kolyma and Western Kolyma (it is not clear if these lands are connected or are islands themselves, though it appears they do lie east and west of Daventry proper). Hagatha's Tower is able to move between the various islands and lands on the back of its mechanical chicken legs. There also appears to be a relation or connection to Avalon (KQGS), and Tanalore (KQGS) (though these appear to possibly be lands on the same island/continent as Daventry). When the tower is moving about, the Hobblepots are able to see the tower in the distance out at sea near Tanalore (apparently on some island out there). Locations and Islands *Forest Approach *River *Woods Wolf Cave *Hitching Post and Shop *Hagatha's Tower (moves between Enchanted Isles, Kolyma, Tanalore, and Avalon) *Kolyma (KQGS) (apparently two islands of Eastern Kolyma (KQGS) and Western Kolyma (KQGS) each lies to the East (KQGS) and West (KQGS) of Daventry respectively.) *Isles of Logic (if this is considered Part of Kolyma or the Enchanted Isles is not clear) *Tanalore (KQGS) (this may not be an island but the southern beach of the continent where Daventry is located) Behind the scenes The Enchanted Isles and other locations appear to be geographically much different than they appear in previous series, while its suggested that they exist to the far south which is reasonable for both Kolyma and Enchanted Isles based on released maps, Tanalore is a continent to the northwest of Daventry and not far south, whereas in this series it appears to be a lesser island within the chain. Avalon is less clear, but references to it in original series were limited to begin with. The term Enchanted Isles is itself a reference to the Companion as it is the only source to use the term, albeit the meaning is reimagined. Avalon (KQGS) (exact nature of this location is not clear, but there appears to be a connection to Kolyma based on ruins found in both locations, it might even be located in Kolyma somewhere, or alternatively on same island/continent as Daventry near Serenia (KQGS)). The Squirrel Ruins seen soon after the tower starts moving maybe in Avalon. In Chapter 4, depending on your choice of princesses in the first chapter, it appears to suggest that Vee or Neese's Kolyma lies to the East or West of Daventry. Graham mentions he was originally from the north or far north in Chapter 3 before coming to live in Daventry, but he doesn't specify that Kolyma is "South" in relation to Daventry, so its possible that both Kolymas lie to the East and West of Daventry (but presumably on seperate islands split off from Daventry). This of course makes the direction of the "Enchanted Isles" itself unknown, or even questions the exact make up what is considered part of the Enchanted Isles. Which may call into the question if the 'Island" where Graham first reaches the tower is in Kolyma or not (though Chapter 3 does seem to suggest that Enchanted Isles and Kolyma are one and the same). A couple of lines in Chapter 3 do confirm that if the two Kolymas are not part of the Enchanted Isles, then the Enchanted Isles are part of Kolyma's territory. The first reference is when Graham mentions that the tower is in Kolyma specifically: "The mirror showed me a magical reflection of a tower far away in the kingdom of Kolyma." Another of the references is when Graham falls from the tower while climbing it, he narrates: It was spring in Kolyma, but I still wasn't over fall. But at the same time he also mentions he was in the Enchanted Isles when he reaches the location where the tower is in Kolyma."I suppose there's no better place to start than at the beginning, when my travels led me to the Enchanted Isles." Category:Places (KQC3) Category:Companion references (KQGS) Category:Enchanted Isles (KQGS)